Conversations
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Random conversations within my head, put into context with Danny and Sam and possible a few other characters. Chapter Six: Instant Messages
1. Chapter 1

This just kind of popped into my head, so I might as well write it down. This is not a continuing story; just a bunch of ficlets strung together with the gummy goodness of the same situation.

**To Be Explained: **This is the weird situation I thought up this morning with Danny and Sam living together. I don't why these things pop into my mind. They just do.

_Conversations_

She heard him come in.

He slammed the door, and she smirked.

"Rough night?" she called. She was sitting on the bathroom counter, still in her pajamas, putting in colored contacts.

"Yeah, It…" He paused. "You're crying?"

"No. Eyes watering. Damn contacts." She blinked it in and smiled triumphantly. "What do you think?"

She looked at him with day-glo pink eyes, her hair up in a bun, and he grimaced.

"Freaky."

"Perfect."

He shook his head and yawned. "I'm beat."

"Graveyard shift," she simpered. "Unlike myself."

"Do you even work?"

"When you're not looking."

He laughed. "You're so weird." He headed towards his room, and she leaned out the door.

"I'm the weird one? Mister Half-Ghost?"

"Bite me!" he called back.

She chuckled. "I would if you'd let me!"

Another normal day.

**Authoress Notes:**

Don't expect these to be long. They're just ficlets, small on their own, but they will become a larger force once they join together and smite the almighty… major… storyline thingies…

Anyway…

I don't know if they're romantically involved, but they do sleep in separate rooms. So no lemons. But a bit of romance. Maybe

**While you're here, drop off a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Conversations_

She was typing on her laptop when she heard the rattling beneath her bed.

She leaned over hesitantly, her fingers poised gracefully over the keys she was about to type.

_Rattle._

_Shake._

"_Ow…"_

She jumped. That last one came softly, and she barely heard it.

'…'

Typing her final words she peered under her bed, eyes narrowed in slight annoyance.

Sitting straight, she went back to typing.

_RATTLE!_

"Danny!" she called, not looking up from her work, "Box Ghost underneath my bed!"

It was kind of funny how he came running like that.

**Authoress Notes:**

There _are_ creepy crawlies under your beds. Under mine is a kitty.

I just thought Sammy should have to deal with there being a monster under her bed. It's a nice play on the basis of the show.


	3. Chapter 3

_Conversations_

He doesn't know what to think when he opens the door, and she's glaring at him in a towel, and her hair is purple.

"I blame you," she says, shaking the wet from her hair.

He blinks and tries not to think of her in a towel. Nothing good could come from that.

"What happened?" he asks, turning carefully as if she's _not_ half-naked.

"I was showering," that much is obvious, he thinks, "And a ghost tried to spy on me!"

He bites back a laugh and moves to the kitchen. "What'd you do?"

"I told him that just because he can go intangible doesn't mean I can't break off certain… aspects."

She's used that threat on him before. He can't help but let out a chuckle. She glares at him and moves to her room, murmuring curses beneath her breath.

He forgot to ask her why her hair is purple.

He decides it's better if he dropped it now.

**Authoress Notes:**

I like writing in present tense. I don't know why.

So, there's chapter three. Pervy ghosts and more. What can I possible think of for the next chapter? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?


	4. Chapter 4

_Conversations_

"Why purple?"

She glared at him, brushing a strand of oddly colored hair.

"It seemed… more me."

"That and the pink eyes?"

"I figure the stranger I get, the less chance of an idiot asking me questions."

"The stranger the color, the more chance of _everybody_ asking you a question."

Her glare darkened. "Whatever. I feel good about it."

It just kind of freaked him out.

**Authoress Notes:**

I thought I should explain the hair color.

Um… I think I'm redesigning Sam. I should get her back to normal.

((However normal that is.))


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't written anything for them in a long time. So here you go.

_Conversations_

"Doughnuts!"

"Hello to you too, Sam."

"Behold the might of powdered doughnuts! Yummy!"

"Did you just say… yummy?"

"So what if I did? Doughnuts deserve a yummy."

"What about me? I brought the doughnuts."

"Yeah… But you don't fill me wish sugar and rot my insides. When you do that, we'll talk."

"…I'm not even going… What?"

"Doughnuts!"

**Notes:**

I don't know. My mom bought me a box of powdered doughnuts, and my brain is on the fritz. I think it went out partying without me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Conversations _

**SpectralSpirit:** I'm so bored...

**GothicGhostGirl: **it's work. you're supposed to be bored.

**SpectralSpirit: **Yeah, but not this bored. Give me something to do.

**GothicGhostGirl:** What am I going to do? You're across town.

**SpectralSpirit: **You're no fun.

**GothicGhostGirl:** So, I was in the bookstore and I found this book.

**SpectralSpirit: **conversation? This isn't helping.

**GothicGhostGirl:** shut up

**GothicGhostGirl: **you want to hear this

**SpectralSpirit: **I probably don't but go ahead.

**GothicGhostGirl: **it's a book on sexology. Based on astrological signs.

**SpectralSpirit:** …Why do I feel this is about to take a very wrong turn?

**GothicGhostGirl: **shut up

**GothicGhostGirl: **I looked up our signs.

**SpectralSpirit:** please tell me you didn't…

**SpectralSpirit:** I hate you so much.

**GothicGhostGirl:** it's because I'm so darn loveable.

**GothicGhostGirl:** As I was saying, I looked up our signs.

**SpectralSpirit:** you're going to tell me what it said, aren't you?

**GothicGhostGirl: **According to this book we should be having wild hot kinky sex.

**SpectralSpirit:** …

**GothicGhostGirl:** why aren't we?

**SpectralSpirit: **…

**GothicGhostGirl: **I don't make this stuff up.

**SpectralSpirit: **yes you do.

**GothicGhostGirl:** …sometimes…

**GothicGhostGirl: **but not this time

**GothicGhostGirl:** so why aren't we?

**SpectralSpirit: **Because I'm sane.

**GothicGhostGirl: **No you're not.

**GothicGhostGirl:** that's not a legitimate excuse.

**SpectralSpirit: **I'm more sane than you are.

**GothicGhostGirl:** …sure you are. Now answer my question.

**SpectralSpirit has signed off. **

Sam stared at the computer, smirking.

"He is too easy."

**

* * *

Notes:**

My friend called me last night and told me she and I were supposed to be having wild kinky sex based off this book she found. We were talking on AIM two seconds ago. That's probably what inspired this.

It seems the way Danny would handle it.


End file.
